


(i'll carry you) over the threshold

by stephbethallen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Boyfriend, Sick Sugawara Koushi, Sickfic, crow parents!!, rated g but there are a few curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/pseuds/stephbethallen
Summary: suga, in typical suga fashion, is selfless—a little too selfless this time. somehow, they all end up talking about marriage.(suga donates blood, then passes out in practice. major daisuga fluff ensues.)(and there's a bonus second chapter with some asanoya!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 480





	1. the long haul

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, i'm new to the haikyuu fandom, but the moment i saw daichi and suga i just knew i had to write something for them
> 
> hope you enjoy this lil bit
> 
> (thank you sapph and mirrimi for the beta!)

Sugawara likes to think he’s a reasonably sensible guy. He’s levelheaded and calm, and he’s often the voice of reason in the organized chaos that is the Karasuno volleyball club. 

He’d even go so far as to say he’s more sensible than his boyfriend—Daichi can be pretty reckless when he wants to be, evident by the dental implant in his lower jaw from the fateful Wakutani game. But Suga understood Dai’s recklessness there. Volleyball makes them all a little reckless.

These are the thoughts going through Suga’s head as the fluorescent gym lights start to turn blurry in his eyes and his ears fill with cotton. He might throw up. Maybe he should have taken Asahi’s advice and just skipped practice today like he did. But Suga only gave 200 milliliters of blood, while Asahi gave 400. Asahi had better reason to skip.

Suga shakes his fingers off, trying to will the ominous tingle in them away. He’s about to set, and it’s gonna be good, it’s _got_ to be good, Tanaka is waiting for a good set and Daichi just made a wonderful receive.

He spots the ball, barely visible between the vignette in his vision, and raises his hands up. His fingertips make contact with the ball, sending it in a nice backward arc.

Simultaneously, Suga also is sent into a nice backward arc. 

* * *

Daichi knew something was off with his boyfriend the minute he walked into the gym. He wasn’t quite as chipper as usual, instead keeping mostly quiet and only answering Daichi’s small talk in monosyllabic words.

Daichi brushed it off as tiredness, or maybe some sort of pent-up frustration because of the proximity of Nationals, or maybe some sort of unspoken disagreement between them that Daichi wasn’t aware of. He was betting on the first option out of pure hope.

He didn’t know it was because Suga, his selfless, caring, unendingly angelic boyfriend, had given blood only an hour before practice started, and insisted on going to practice anyway. Daichi was a horrible boyfriend. It wasn’t like he forgot the blood drive today—Asahi had texted him and told him he’d miss practice because of it. But he was stupid for not considering that Koushi would be there, of course, and that he’d go to practice after, _of course_.

Since he did not know this, it’s quite the shock to see Suga collapse backward after his set. Maybe _shock_ is an understatement. Daichi is _terrified._

He dives down almost like a flying leap to catch him before his head smacks against the gym floor, and he just barely makes it. _Nice receive_ , the volleyball part of him thinks absentmindedly. Suga’s head lands right into Daichi’s hands by a small miracle. He immediately slides closer so Suga’s shoulders rest on Daichi’s thighs and his ash-blonde locks fill his elbow. 

Daichi cradles his shoulders a little tighter, alarmed that his boyfriend’s eyes haven’t opened past a squint. “Suga?” 

“Oh my God!” 

“Suga!” 

“Holy shit!” 

The assorted cries of his teammates get a little louder as all of them crowd around the couple.

“…Dai?” Suga doesn’t open his eyes at all; in fact, maybe they squeeze tighter. His hand reaches around for purchase until Daichi can grasp it lightly.

“Koushi, I’m right here,” Daichi tries to soothe him, holding his hand a little tighter. He gets a low groan in response, which make the team around them tense. 

“Woah, woah, give him some space,” Ukai’s commanding voice fills the gym, forcing the makeshift team huddle apart. 

He and Takeda-sensei kneel next to them, the latter brandishing Suga’s water bottle and asking, “What happened?” 

“I’m not sure. I think he fainted, I dunno why,” Daichi answers. “Suga, babe.” 

He stirs quietly at the word (like Daichi thought he might) and his eyes open to slits. “Mmf…Daichi, wha…” 

Nishinoya’s panicked voice butts in, “Wait, shit! I just got a text from Asahi! ‘Keep an eye on Suga, he was at the blood drive today and insisted on going to practice after’!?” 

All the pieces click into place for Daichi then. That’s…so Suga of him. Takeda-sensei’s eyes soften and Ukai shakes his head.

“Alright, well, that explains some things,” Ukai mutters. He places a hand on Suga’s shoulder to get his attention. “Sugawara. You with us or do we need to call an ambulance—“ 

“No, ‘m fine,” Suga slurs, his eyes clouded but pretty much locked on Daichi. “I just…rest, for a second? Then ‘m right back in the game?” He says questioningly, as if asking permission.

“No, kid, I think you’ve had more than enough practice for today,” Ukai chuckles softly. Koushi nods his head once. His face is just about as ashy as his hair now, and when Daichi runs a hand over his cheek, it comes off with a cold sweat.

“Here, try to drink some.” Takeda-sensei offers his water to Suga, but when it’s clear his grip is feeble at best, he passes it off to Daichi. With a grace he didn’t know he had, Daichi lifts Suga’s upper body a little higher and guides the water bottle to his lips. Suga’s adam’s apple bobs back and forth as he drinks it down, almost desperately. “Careful, now, take your time. Are you feeling sick? Dizzy?” 

“‘Lil bit,” he replies. He points vaguely at the ceiling. “Lights are really bright. Make me nauseous.” 

“Just close your eyes and try to relax,” Takeda-sensei instructs, calm like usual, but the panic on his face says otherwise. “Can we elevate his legs at all, try to get some blood flow to his head?” 

Immediately, the nine players remaining all come back presenting backpacks and duffle bags. Hinata arrives first, smiling brightly and helping Takeda lift Suga’s ankles onto his duffle bag. 

“You’re not mad, right?” Suga squeezes Daichi’s hand. His eyes stay closed, but his face is regaining color very slowly. 

“No, silly. But that _was_ uncharacteristically reckless of you,” Daichi hums, running his free hand through Suga’s slightly-sweaty hair. “You should have skipped practice, like Asahi. I was stupid and didn’t know you’d be donating, too, otherwise I would have made you go home.” 

Suga attempts to counter, “But Asahi was donating more than I was. He had more of a reason to skip.” 

“Asahi’s another fifteen kilos bigger than you are, though. You weren’t allowed to donate any more than what you did, I bet. Don’t try to qualify it like that,” Daichi scolds very gently.

“Mm,” Suga hums. 

“Don’t they give you a cookie or something after so you don’t pass out?” 

“Yeah, but practice was in an hour, so I knew I shouldn’t…have…” Suga trails off as his argument is clearly invalid. “I wasn’t feeling bad at all when I left. I only started feeling faint, like, ten minutes ago.” 

Daichi uses the back of his palm to brush away some cold sweat on Suga’s brow. “You should have told me ten minutes ago, then.” 

“Captain has a point. Sugawara, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don’t pull that shit again.” Ukai’s words are stern, but his voice is surprisingly gentle. 

Suga opens his eyes slightly to face his coach. “Yes, sir.” 

“Do you feel okay to sit up?” Takeda-sensei’s wide, bespectacled eyes observe Suga carefully. “Your color looks a little better.” 

“Yeah.” Suga starts to push himself up, then winces slightly and his eyes go out of focus, clearly dizzy. “Dai—“ 

“I got you,” Daichi reassures him as he sits him up to lean against him. The color seems to have drained out of his face again, but it’s not so much deathly gray now. “Let me drive you home, okay?” 

“Okay,” He breathes out. “My parents aren’t home, so, y’know, it’s okay.” He’s referring to how his parents don’t know about (and wouldn’t approve of) their relationship. Daichi showing up with Suga in his arms might have been a disaster if they were home.

“Let me stay the night with you, then, somebody’s gotta keep an eye on you.” Daichi bites his lip and rubs Suga’s side with his thumb. “They don’t have to know,” he murmurs much softer.

“…Okay. Okay,” Suga agrees. 

“Can you stand?” 

“Maybe.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka suddenly rush in to help Daichi lift him, though Suga mostly leans on his boyfriend. As soon as he’s on his feet and Daichi loosens his grip on him, he starts to waver.

“Woah, that’s it for that. C’mon.” Daichi swoops him up into his arms. 

“This is embarrassing,” Suga groans lightly. 

“He’s your knight in shinin’ armor, dude!” Tanaka laughs. 

“Yeah, I make Asahi carry me around like that all the time,” Nishinoya snorts. “Enjoy it!” 

Suga seems to take that last bit to heart and relaxes slightly in Daichi’s arms, his feeble grip loosening to just a trusting grasp. His eyes are still clouded over, but now he seems more sleepy than anything else. 

“Okay, let’s get you home,” Daichi hums. “Um, Takeda-sensei, is there anything I should…?” 

“Just try to feed him something, preferably bland, and have him drink something with sugar,” The sensei supplies. “Call me if you need anything at all.” 

“Yes, sir.” Daichi bows his head slightly. “Thank you, all of you.” 

“Feel better, Suga!” Hinata’s unmistakably bright voice calls, followed by a chorus of similar well-wishes, as Daichi totes Suga out of the gym.

Once he’s sure the gym door is closed behind him, Daichi plants a large smooch on Suga’s forehead and holds him even closer. “You scared me so bad, Koushi. Don’t do that to me.” 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Suga murmurs. “Just wanted to go to practice.” He shivers on the last word, the cool night breeze washing over them. “I can ride my bike home. Go back inside and be captain.” 

“Ennoshita will lead practice. He needs the experience anyway. Besides, if I let you just go home by yourself, you might pass out while riding your bike and crack your head open on the pavement, which would be shitty to explain to your parents.” Daichi slides him in the passenger side of his car, then cranks up the heat and drapes his warm-up jacket over him like a blanket. His light shivers stop. 

“Guess you’re right.” Suga turns to face him, then moans quietly when the car goes over a pothole.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll drive more carefully,” Daichi winces. “Tell me what I can do to make you feel better other than that.” 

“Home. Sleep. You,” he says vaguely. 

Daichi shifts to steer with one hand, extending his other hand to hold Suga’s. He squeezes back, albeit limply. 

“I hope Asahi doesn’t feel like this right now…” Suga, concerned as always, murmurs. 

Daichi can’t help but laugh quietly. “I’m sure Asahi is fine, though, since he’s probably resting at home like you should have done in the first place.” 

Suga doesn’t say anything. There’s no point in arguing about it now, since he knows he was absolutely wrong. 

Daichi goes the softer route this time. “I am sorry you feel so rough, though. It’s not fair that your prize for saving someone’s life is fainting.” 

Suga hums, “It’s alright. I’ll be fine by morning practice.” 

“We’ll see.” Daichi pulls the car into the driveway, hopping out and coming around. “Walking, or no?” 

Suga lifts his head off the headrest, then flops back down with his face lined in discomfort. He must have just been putting up a front at practice when he tried to stand, because he obviously can’t do it now. “You mind?” 

“Of course not.” Daichi scoops him up again and kisses him again. “I’ll take any moment to be with you.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Suga slurs.

“A sap for you and you only,” Daichi clarifies. “Key?” 

Suga rummages through his pocket and holds it up for Daichi to unlock the front door with. As he’s carried over the threshold, Suga laughs breathily. “’S like I’m your wife or something.” 

“Is it?” Daichi teases, a glint in his eye. They make their way into the Sugawara home, neat and tidy, with cute baby photos of Koushi on the wall. 

“You just carried me over the threshold.” 

Daichi bites his lip and grins. “I suppose I did. Are you upset by it?” 

Suga plays along with the easy flirting. “Not at all.” 

“Good, ‘cos I might just have to try that again with you someday in the future for real.” Daichi sets their duffel bags down in the foyer and tightens his hold on Suga. Before Suga can reply to that, he pivots with the question, “Now, bed or couch?” 

Suga glances up the stairs to where his bedroom is, mulling over how drowsy he’s getting. “Maybe bed.” 

“You got it.” In true knight-in-shining-armor form, Daichi climbs the stairs two at a time to get them to Suga’s bedroom. His bed is made neatly, making it easy for Daichi to peel back the covers and lay Suga down. He notices his clammy, sweat-soaked tee and suggests, “Let’s get you out of these practice clothes.” 

“‘Kay.” 

Suga offers very little resistance, only blushing slightly as Daichi helps him redress into more comfortable pajama bottoms and one of Daichi’s borrowed sweatshirts squirreled away in his closet. In his search for clothes, Daichi found a surprising amount of his own clothing in there (how they got there, he isn’t sure, but there’re lots of Suga’s clothes at his place too) and felt somewhat flattered. He’d need something to change into in the morning anyway. 

Daichi hums quietly to himself as he elevates Suga’s legs again like in practice with pillows, pleased as he sees color flow to his face. He sits down next to him, combing his hair. “What do you feel like you could eat?” 

Suga makes a negatory noise.

Daichi frowns. “C’mon, babe, you need to get your blood sugar up. Something. Even, like, rice. Would that be okay?”

Suga leans his head against Daichi’s thigh. “I guess.” 

“Okay. I’ll bring up some rice and orange juice and you’re gonna try and eat it,” Daichi instructs, like he’s laying out a play for his teammates. 

Suga picks up on this and grins feebly. “Yes, Captain.” 

Daichi places a kiss on his forehead. “It might take me a minute to figure out your parents’ fancy rice cooker. Take a little nap, okay? I’ll be back soon.” 

Suga nods and closes his eyes.

* * *

When he opens his eyes again, the world isn’t spinning quite as much as it was previously. It takes him a second to regain his surroundings—his bedside table light is on, but otherwise, the room is dark. He smells…Daichi? His sweatshirt? And there’s some clanging going on downstairs, coupled with someone singing faintly— _Daichi?_

Oh, right. _That._ He fainted in front of the whole team like an old lady and forced their Captain to leave practice. God, he’s such an idiot. He should have skipped practice like Asahi said.

But still…if he had skipped practice, he wouldn’t have had the opportunity to have Daichi spend the night with him. That’s something.

On cue, his boyfriend pokes his head in the door. He lights up when he sees Suga awake—he must look awful, though. “Room service,” he says, smiling brightly. 

“Thank you, Dai. Really.” Suga’s heart breaks in a million pieces and reforms itself every time Daichi looks in his eyes like that.

“Don’t thank me. Honestly, I’m just glad we’re together here.” He sits down next to Suga and passes him his bowl of rice and chopsticks. “I put some egg in the rice ‘cos I thought you’d need some protein, is that okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s great. Thanks.” Suga smiles as he realizes he’s not quite as nauseous as earlier. “Did you get something to eat, too?” 

“Mm-hm.” Daichi holds up his own bowl. “Don’t worry about me. Do you feel any better?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Suga answers, eating hesitantly. The food is actually delicious, way more delicious than it should be. Daichi must have put a spell on it like he put a spell on Suga.

“That’s great. The team’s really worried about their mama crow.” Daichi holds up his phone, consistently buzzing and lighting up. 

Suga chuckles. “Tell them their papa crow’s taking good care of him.” 

Daichi gives him that shy smile, turning up the corner of his mouth. He types for a bit, then sets his phone down to focus on his food. 

They eat in comfortable silence, Daichi occasionally rubbing Suga’s knuckles and Suga occasionally rubbing Daichi’s thigh. Eventually, it’s only the clinking of chopsticks in their nearly-empty bowls.

Suga sets his bowl down on the bedside table, deciding to break the silence. “Uh, I might’ve dreamt this, but did you mean that stuff about getting married?” 

Daichi coughs, nearly choking on his food. “I—I’m sorry, that was probably too forward of me, you had just _passed out_ , for Christ’s sake, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—“ 

Suga cuts him off with the wave of a hand. “It didn’t make me uncomfortable. I just…I dunno, I wasn’t sure that was how you felt.” 

Daichi sets his own bowl down. “I…yeah. I mean, I understand if you don’t feel that way. I was just thinking about how Asahi and Nishinoya are so…comfortable talking about that. You know how Asahi’s been talking about proposing once Noya graduates? But I’ve always thought we were in a steadier relationship than they are. Not to compare us or anything. I dunno what I was thinking, really.” 

“I think…we’d make a nice married couple,” Suga hums. 

Immense relief washes over Daichi’s face. “Me, too.” 

Suga smiles, just slightly smug. “Then I’m glad we’re on the same page about it.”

“I—yes.” 

They look at each other for a second, then lean in like they normally do.

Daichi pauses, however, only centimeters from Suga’s lips. “Um, can we kiss? I don’t want to make you any dizzier.” 

Suga answers it with action, running his (still slightly tingly) fingers through Daichi’s hair and kissing him sweetly. It’s not as long of a makeout session as they usually have due to Suga needing to come up for air, but it’s nice regardless. Beautiful, even. Suga can’t ever get enough of Daichi.

Once they’ve suitably kissed each other dry, Daichi straightens. “I forgot, Takeda-sensei said you should drink this,” he instructs again, passing him a glass of orange juice from the bedside table. 

Suga takes it from him, knowing Daichi would feel a lot better if he followed Takeda-sensei’s instructions. “Okay.” 

Daichi grins. “And, um, I dunno. You wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I always fall asleep on you when we watch movies.” 

“That’s why I suggested it.” 

Suga laughs. “Okay, sure then.” 

With that, Daichi gets them set up with the laptop laid across their thighs, Suga leaning across his chest and Daichi wrapping his arm around him. True to his word, Suga falls asleep like that, still slightly woozy but assured that Daichi’s got his back...for the long haul. 


	2. no rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil asanoya part 'cos i couldn't get it out of my head!

“Hey, babe.” 

Asahi, currently a puddle of blankets, long hair, and jelly muscles on the couch, perks up slightly when Nishinoya walks through the door. His wide brown eyes blink once, twice, then his lips turn up in a dopey smile. “Hi.” 

“Well, don’t you look like fresh steamin’ shit,” Noya drawls and sits down on the floor with his back against the couch, eyes trained up at his boyfriend. He’s pale and sorta sweaty, and he didn’t even go to practice. But he always looks like this after he donates. Why he continues to give four-fucking-hundred milliliters each time knowing that he’ll just feel shitty, Noya can never know.

Asahi pouts. “I’m fine. Why are you here? It’s eight o’clock, practice doesn’t get out ‘til nine.” 

Noya pauses. “...I guess you haven’t checked the team groupchat.” 

“No?” Asahi’s eyes narrow, then widen dramatically as he works it out in his brain. “Suga.” 

Noya winces, “Bingo. He passed out right into Daichi’s arms. Ennoshita tried to take over practice, but no one was really in the mood with all the third-years gone, so Ukai just told us to go home.”

“He...God, that’s my fault, I let him go,” Asahi groans, hands coming from under the blankets to bury his face. “He looked awful when he left. I would’ve run after him but I was still hooked up in the chair and everything. I should have run after him anyway.” 

“And then we’d have two fainted third-years? Hell no. Suga is a force of nature when he wants to be and you couldn’t have stopped him. Besides, he’s fine.” Noya rolls his eyes and brings out his phone, showing him an arguably cute picture of Suga fast asleep in— _ awwwe _ , wait, that’s Daichi’s hoodie! “Daichi’s clearly spoiling the crap out of him.” 

“That makes me feel slightly better,” Asahi admits. “C’mon, let me spoil  _ you _ . Don’t sit on the floor, you know you can fit on this couch,” he invites, eyes tired but arms reaching out. “Little spoon.” 

“Pfft, I am not the one who needs spoiling,” Noya laughs and kisses Asahi’s exposed forearm. “Besides, the only spooning that’s happening right now is  _ you  _ spooning this  _ ramen _ into your  _ face _ .” He procures a brown paper takeout bag. “The last thing we need is for our— _ my— _ ace to be out of commission, too.” 

“Noya! Thank you!” Asahi accepts the food graciously, snapping apart his chopsticks and shoveling it into his mouth. Tonkotsu broth dribbles down his chin for a moment and his eyebrows furrow as he licks it up.

“You...why are you so cute?” Noya snorts at his uncoordinated attempts to eat without spilling while laying down.

Asahi smiles shyly, his cheeks flushing. A stray noodle dangles from his lips as if to confirm that yes, he is indeed the cutest man on the face of the planet. 

Asahi finishes the bowl in record time, setting it down on the coffee table and then patting the couch for Noya to join him. After some fumbling with blankets, they manage to fit on the couch together in their typical spooning format, with Noya pressed up against his boyfriend’s front and surrounded by the peculiar gentle softness that is Asahi Azumane. They remain there for a long while. Noya runs his fingers over Asahi’s beefy ace arm slung over his side while Asahi remains pretty still, obviously totally drained in a literal sense. But the way Asahi tucks his chin into Noya’s shoulder provides enough physical comfort, a small  _ I’m here, I always will be here. _

Noya would have stayed there forever if it weren’t for the small niggling thought in the back of his brain that said  _ something isn’t quite right.  _ Noya has the knack of being able to sense exactly when Asahi tenses up. The cadence of his breathing had changed from light, soft puffs to something heavier and faster. That pattern usually meant either exhaustion, anxiety, or both. The average person definitely wouldn’t have picked up on it, but Noya’s hardly average. 

He flips over just enough so he can make eye contact with Asahi. “Hey. What’s going on, big guy?” 

Asahi shakes his head, taking a long blink. “Nothing. I’m okay.” 

Noya frowns. “You know I don’t fall for that. Are you okay? Tell me what you were just thinking about.” 

He skirts his eyes to the side. “I was just...thinking about us, is all.” 

“Yeah?” Noya flips all the way over now so he can really take in Asahi’s features. “Good things? You seem a little anxious.” 

Asahi dips his head down, nudging his forehead against Noya’s. “Thinking about the future.” 

“Oh?” Noya encourages.

“You were...I dunno, I was holding you and it was like you were holding me, too, like you always do somehow even though you’re always little spoon, and it was just really nice, and I just really want to do that for forever,” Asahi scrambles out, tripping slightly on his words. “I know we talk casually about being together in the future, maybe marriage, but I don’t know how you really feel, whether you’re just joking aroun—” 

Noya cups a hand to his cheek, stopping him. “Asahi. I am always dead serious when I’m talking about us. Our future.” 

That shut him up real good. The breathing has slowed down now, almost like he’s holding his breath.

“I want to be like this forever. Here. With your giant beefy ace arms around me. So don’t say that shit.” 

Tears well up in Asahi’s eyes. Noya’s words pierce his heart.

Noya backtracks. Asahi is emotionally fragile  _ normally, _ so he’s to be even worse now. “Ah, crap, that was harsh, I’m sorry—” 

“No!” Asahi moans quietly. “No, I love you, you’re  _ right _ . Why’re you always  _ right?  _ God.” 

“I’m the  _ shugoshin _ for Karasuno, and you’re Jesus fucking Christ. We’re made for each other.” Noya rubs his hands up and down Asahi’s shoulders, tucking his hair back as it grazes his fingers. “I don’t care how we do it, Asahi. If you ask me to marry you right now, I’m gonna say yes. But if you wanna wait until we’re outta college, or if you wanna never get married at all...I dunno. I just need to be with you. I  _ need _ to be with you. However we do it, I don’t care.” 

Asahi gulps. “...I’ll have to wait ‘til all my blood’s back to ask you.” 

“Okay.” 

“I also...don’t have a ring yet.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“But you really want to be together forever?” 

“Obviously. I’ve said it, like, eight times. I don’t say things that I don’t mean, you know that.” Noya’s hands move on to finger his stubbly beard, the corners of his lips, the curves of his cheekbones. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“No, you’re stuck with  _ me _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the actual end now lmao. thanks for sticking around! xx

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!!
> 
> also! consider donating to any of [these BLM causes](https://nymag.com/strategist/article/where-to-donate-for-black-lives-matter.html) if you can. if you aren't in a position to donate, here are some [petitions](https://www.bleumag.com/2020/06/03/30-blm-petitions-you-should-sign-right-now/) to sign!
> 
> thank you all!


End file.
